dont_starvefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Warly
Warly est un personnage déblocable du DLC Shipwrecked (2560 points d'expérience sont nécessaires pour l'obtenir). C'est un chef cuistot avec des goûts culinaires fins, sa voix est doublée par un tambour métallique. = Warly commence avec une mijoteuse portative et un sachet de chef. Il peut fabriquer d'autres sachets dans l'onglet survie. Il perd 33% plus rapidement ses points de faim que les autres mais son grand estomac compense cet effet. = Pouvoirs spéciaux Warly commence avec une mijoteuse portative qui peut cuisiner les même recettes que la mijoteuse classique ainsi que 4 recettes qui lui sont exclusives: les patates douces soufflées, le tartare monstrueux, la crêpe de fruits frais et la bouillabaisse de moules. La particularité de cette mijoteuse portative est qu'elle peut être mise dans l'inventaire, le personnage peut donc cuisiner où bon lui semble sans besoin d'établir un camp fixe. En plus de ceci, il possède aussi un sachet de chef qui préserve les aliments (de la même façon que le sac isotherme) plus longtemps. Il peut en fabriquer d'autres avec 1 tissu et 1 corde sans machine scientifique, mais ces deux ingrédients nécessitent au préalable un prototypage à l'aide de la machine scientifique. Warly gagne 33% points de faim, santé et santé mentale supplémentaires à partir de plats cuisinés à la mijoteuse, lui permettant de tirer profit de l'abondance de nourriture à disposition. Désavantages Warly subit un malus sur les bonus des aliment non cuisinés, il perd: * 30% des points issus d'aliments crus * 20% des aliments séchés * 10% des aliments cuits avec un feu * 20% s'il mange deux fois le même plat. En plus de ces malus, Warly déteste manger deux fois le même plat. Lorsqu'il mange un aliment, il le garde en mémoire pendant 2 jours. S'il mange à nouveau ce même aliment durant ces deux jours, il perd 20% de ses bonus. Les gains de l'aliment diminuent de 20% à chaque fois que cet aliment est mangé avant 2 jours. Il est donc vital de toujours cuisiner la nourriture à la mijoteuse et de varier les plats, ce qui peut prendre du temps et limiter les mouvements du personnage, surtout avec son malus de 33% de faim supplémentaires. Trucs et Astruces * Etant donné que les recettes de la mijoteuse lui donnent plus qu'aux autres personnages, cuire tous les ingrédients dans la mijoteuse ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour ce personnage et ce malgré le temps de cuisson. * Garder les aliments dans le sachet de chef permet de les garder plus longtemps frais ce qui est idéal quand la collecte de nourriture doit être organisée. * Si le sachet de chef ne vous est pas utile, celui-ci ayant une icône sur la carte, il peut servir de marqueur si posé à terre. * De même, si la mijoteuse portable n'est pas utile pour un temps, étant donné qu'elle possède également sa propre icône, elle peut être utilisée comme marqueur si posée à terre. Divers * Warly a été ajouté dans la mise à jour L'oeil du Requin Tigre pour Shipwrecked. Il est le deuxième personnage ajouté durant la phase d'accès anticipé. ** Avant d'être implanté officiellement, il était connu sous le nom de Wastien dans les fichiers du jeu et sa silhouette apparaissait lorsque le joueur atteignant le niveau d'expérience maximum. * Warly est le personnage possédant la peau la plus sombre (plus sombre que celle de Walani). * Warly semble être d'origine française : Lorsqu'il mange un plat cuisiné à la mijoteuse, il dit des répliques en français telles que "Magnifique" et sa devise "Bon appétit !". Il pourrait être originaire des DOM-TOM ou d'une région francophone des tropiques. * Warly semble être superstitieux étant donné le commentaire qu'il fait en examinant le parapluie "Je vais essayer de me souvenir de ne pas l'ouvrir à l'intérieur". * Warly a été ajouté dans Don't Starve Together ''le 25 juillet 2019. Cette mise a jour incluais Warly ainsi que de nouveau aliments de type végétal, ce qui fais donc de warly le quatrième personnage DLC a avoir été ajouter a ''Don't Starve Together. '' Don't Starve Together'' Warly a été ajouté aux personnages jouables de Don't Starve Together ''lors de la mise a jour du 25 juillet 2019. Les statistiques de Warly ainsi que ces perks diffèrent : * Warly ne subit pas de bonus en cas de consommation de plat cuisiné. * Warly ne peut pas manger de plats non cuisinés (des baies ou carottes par exemple), il effectuera la même animation que Wigfrid si le joueur essaye de manger un plat non cuisiné et dira "i'm frankly offended by the mere suggestion." (traduction approximative "Je suis offensé rien que d'y penser."). * Il peut construire deux nouvelles structure pour sa cuisine, un broyeur, et une table d’assaisonnement (la traduction des objets n'a pas encore été faite, les noms peuvent changer). Il peut toujours faire son sachet de chef au prix de 4 herbe, 4 brindilles et 2 salpêtre. * Le drain de faim de Warly a augmenté (de 1.75 a 2) mais cependant, le ventre plein, Warly peut vivre sans manger pendant 2,5 jours. * Warly cuit 20% plus rapidement que les autres la nourriture crue avec un feu. Mémoire Warly gardera en mémoire les plats qu'il mange, pendant une durée de 2 jours. Si il mange le même plat plusieurs fois, il en obtiendra moins de bénéfices et cela réactivera les deux jour de mémoire. Il précisera avec une réplique qui diffère en fonction du nombre de fois où le plat est mangé durant la période des deux jours : * 1 fois: 100% des bénéfices/malus il dira "Delectable!"("Délicieux!") * 2 fois: 90% des bénéfices/malus il dira "I'd prefer some variety."("Je voudrais un peu de variété.") * 3 fois: 80% des bénéfices/malus il dira "So bland."("Tellement fade.") * 4 fois: 55% des bénéfices/malus il dira "I want to eat something different."("Je veux manger quelque chose de différent.") * 5 fois: 30 % des bénéfices/malus il dira "I can't stand this food."("Je ne supporte plus de cette nourriture.") * 6 fois: 30% des bénéfices/malus il dira "Enough already!"(traduction approximative "J'en ai marre!") Nourriture De nouveaux aliments Avec l'arrivée de Warly dans ''Don't Starve Together, de nouveaux aliments de type végétal sont apparus. Ils sont au nombre de six et seront, comme les autres végétaux cultivables via une ferme basique, ou une ferme améliorée. Il s'agit de: * tomate * patate * asperge * ail * oignon * "pepper" (selon la traduction, il s’agit de poivre mais il est représenté par un piment rouge) Les nouveaux plats cuisinés Warly peut faire des plats spéciaux avec sa marmite portable. La marmite portable de Warly est la seule à pouvoir produire ces plats et seul Warly peut utiliser cette marmite. Les plats ont des capacités spéciales ou sont juste extrêmement utiles pour la survie(la traduction des plats viendra plus tard): # "Grim galette" +25 de faim, +5 de mental et + 1 de vie, ce plat spécial cuisiné, avec 2 essences cauchemardesques, une patate et 1 oignon, a la capacité d'inverser la santé mentale et la vie du joueur qui consomme le plat. Utile pour se soigner ou récupérer de la santé mentale rapidement. # "Fish cordon bleu" +37.5 de faim, - 10 de mental et +5 de vie, ce plat a besoin de 2 cuisses de grenouille et 2 poissons, celui qui consomme le plat est non seulement immunisé à l’humidité pour 0.5 jour mais toute l'humidité qu'il a sur lui lors de la consommation du plat est immédiatement supprimée. # "Glow berry mousse" +37.5 de faim, +10 de mental et + 3 de vie avec 2 baies lumineuses et deux baies normales, ce plat vous rendra brillant pour 1 jour, vous permettant de vous déplacer la nuit ou dans la cave sans avoir à faire attention à Charlie. # "hot dragon chili" +25 de faim, + 10 de mental et -3 de vie, ce plat vous réchauffera au maximum, vous aidant durant l'hiver et vous tuant durant l'été avec 1 fruit du dragon, 1 "pepper" et 2 baies ou glaces. # "asparagazpacho" +25 de faim, + 10 de mental et +3 de vie, ce plat est l'exact opposé de "hot dragon chili" vous refroidissant au maximum, utile pour l'été et terrible pour l'hiver, il faut 2 asperges, et 2 glaces pour la cuisiner. # "volt goat chaud froid" +37.5 de faim, +10 de mental et +3 de vie, ce plat a la capacité d'augmenter les dégâts du joueur, le rendant en même temps électrique. Ce plat nécessite 2 miels, 1 glace et 1 corne de chèvre électrique.( Attention, cela augmente uniquement les attaques basiques du joueur, autrement dit les attaques déjà électriques ne changeront pas.) Les plats qui suivent n'ont pas de particularité, si ce n'est le fait que seul la marmite de Warly peut les cuisiner : # "potato souffle" +37.5 de faim, +15 de mental et +20 de vie, ce plat a besoin de 2 patate, 1 œuf et 1 baies ou glace (le "creamy potato soufflé" est disponible avec 2 patates, 1 ail et 1 carotte) # "monster tartare" le plat de monstre de warly, +62.5 de faim -20 de mental et -20 de vie sauf si vous jouez Webber, ce plat a besoin de 2 viandes de monstre pour devenir un "monster tartare", les deux autres aliments peuvent être à peu près n'importe quoi. # "fresh fruit crepes" +150 de faim +15 de mental et +60 de vie, Warly peut manger ce plat tous les deux jour sans avoir besoin de manger entre deux. Cependant, le beurre, ingrédient indispensable pour ce plat, est difficile à trouver. Il faut ajouter 1 miel, et l’équivalent de 1.5 fruits. # "moqueca" +112.5 de faim +33 de mental et +60 de vie ce plat nécessite 1 poisson, 1 oignon, 1 tomate et 1 baie ou glace # "bone boillon" +150 de faim +5 de mental +32 de vie ce plat a besoin de 2 os, 1 oignon et 1 baie ou glace Broyeur et Table d’assaisonnement Le broyeur et la Table d'assaisonnement sont les deux nouvelles structures que Warly peut construire, trouvables dans l'onglet nourriture. Il faut noter que, comme la marmite portable de Warly, le Broyeur et la Table d'assaisonnement sont démontables pour les rendre transportables. Broyeur Le Broyeur est un bâtiment construit avec 2 bidules électriques, 2 pépites d'or et 4 brindilles. Il offrira à Warly un nouveau onglet, l'onglet "Seasonings" (assaisonnement). Cet onglet permet à Warly, et uniquement lui, de broyer certains aliments en poudre: # "Chili Flakes" requiert 3 "pepper, cette poudre offrira un bonus d'attaque de X1.2. # "Salt Crystal" requiert 3 "salt crystal" cette poudre offrira un bonus 25% de soin supplémentaire en fonction du plat consommé, c'est-à-dire que si vous mettez cette poudre sur un plat qui donne 0 de soin, vous n’obtiendrez aucun soin. # "Garlic Powder" requiert 3 ail, cette poudre offrira un bonus de 33% de réduction de dégâts subits, cependant ce bonus ne s'applique pas à la dégradation des armures subies par une attaque. # "Honey crystal" requiert 3 miel, cette poudre offrira un bonus de 50% pour le travail manuel, à savoir : couper des arbres, miner ou détruire. Lorsqu'un plat est assaisonné par une poudre, il peut être mangé par tout les monde et tout le monde bénéficiera les bonus qui dureront 0..5 jour ( sauf pour la poudre "Salt Crystal" car le bonus de soin sera directement appliqué lors de la consommation). Table d'assaisonnement La table d'assaisonnement est le bâtiment qui permet d'assaisonner les aliments pour leur donner des effets. Il se construit avec 2 pépites d'or, 3 pierres taillées et 6 brindilles. Lors de l'interaction avec cet objet, le joueur (forcément Warly) peut y placer un plat et une poudre (il peut cependant empiler la poudre dedans, comme dans la marmite). Une fois le plat et la poudre installés, la table d'assaisonnement va se fermer et assaisonner le plat.Le plat est ensuite disponible, et sa couleur varie en fonction de l'assaisonnement choisi. Un autre mot sera ajouté au plat pour préciser le type d'assaisonnement. ( les mots seront inscrits une fois que Warly sera traduit officiellement en français sur DST) Galerie Chapeau de pluie Warly.png|Warly habillé d'un chapeau de pluie Warly tête.png Warly portrait.png Champs plante a café.png Costume thulecite Warly.png Veste hibernation Warly.png Casquette de chat Warly.png Oeilbrelle Warly.png * en:Warly Catégorie:DLC - Shipwrecked Catégorie:Ébauche Catégorie:Don't Starve Together